


Enough

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Confusion, Denial, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Frustration, Gladnis more like SADnis, It's a Real Coleslaw of Emotions, M/M, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “Being with Gladio means great sex, it means a strange kind of intimacy that’s mostly detached from romance, it means someone there who listens and understands better than anyone else. He makes Ignis’ life better, and Ignis wants to do the same in any way that he can. But even among the blurred lines he can’t seem to keep Gladio from getting lost onherand it sucks.”Ignis and Gladio have a complicated relationship that’s about to get more complicated.





	Enough

_ Are we dating? Are we fucking? _

_ Are we best friends? Are we something? _

-Childish Gambino, “heartbeat”

* * *

Gladiolus is a very good kisser.

  
Ignis takes his shirt off first. Gladio’s weight hovers over him, he pulls him down by the hair and their mouths fit together just so, like always. Gladio moves down Ignis’ body, like always. He starts at the lips, goes down to the neck (Ignis normally likes hickeys but he can’t be seen with them), down the chest. Sometimes he’ll suck Ignis off and once again he’s bloody good at it.

  
Tonight Ignis is keen on getting rawed, so he reaches between Gladio’s legs and gives him a few strokes before he whispers “do you want to do the honors or shall I?” Deep down Ignis knows the answer—Gladio is more than happy to prepare from time to time, but he really likes watching. He presses the lube into Ignis’ free hand, watches as Ignis rubs it onto his fingers, watches as he opens himself up just enough to welcome the delicious cock that’s pushing inside him in no time.

  
They could go for a lot longer if they wanted to, but it’s easiest to keep things fairly brief. 20 minutes is enough for today. Ignis comes first, Gladio follows seconds after. He throws away the condom and crawls back into bed, opening his arms to Ignis. He fits perfectly.

  
His arms always feel…not quite like home, because Ignis knows he can’t find a lasting home there. A safe haven. That’s what Gladio’s arms feel like.

  
“It’s gettin’ kinda late, I should get home.”

  
It’s not late. It’s 10 pm. Ignis stayed at Gladio’s apartment until 1 am yesterday.

  
“Okay.”

  
Gladio gets dressed, puts his shoes on, and grabs his keys. Then he looks back with those autumn eyes and Ignis has no idea how to feel.  
  
  
“Night, Ig.”

  
Ignis clears his throat. “Good night.”

  
He puts his clothes back on in silence.

* * *

Ignis didn’t want a relationship when all of this started. He still doesn’t. His position simply doesn’t accommodate one; there’s not enough time and he wouldn’t be a good partner if he was gone every day and thinking about Noct all the time.

  
Gladio didn’t want one either, for mostly the same reasons. “I can’t figure out how to word this in a way that doesn’t sound weird, but…I kinda belong to Noct,” he’d said. “I’m his shield; I can’t really give myself to someone else the same way. It wouldn’t be fair.”

  
Despite this, Gladio did have a girlfriend a year ago. None of the group ever had the chance to meet Rena before they broke up, though. Ignis doesn’t know exactly why the breakup happened. All he knows is that Gladio made a mistake somewhere down the line. 

  
They were both single when the flirting started, and it went on for what felt like forever until Gladio finally kissed him. Then they fell into their routine. It was a nice routine. They’d see each other when they could find downtime, usually reading together or reviewing paperwork before Gladio would make the first move. Then they’d kiss, they’d touch, they’d fuck, and Gladio would leave. Sometimes Ignis would be the one to leave. They weren’t exclusive. They weren’t romantic. They were…well, Ignis doesn’t really have a name for it. Calling he and Gladio friends with benefits has always felt wrong. Technically it’s what they are, but calling them that makes what they have seen too based on sex. They’re friends first and foremost; friends who are inside each other on occasion. Or _ were _ inside each other. The last time they were together Gladio didn’t make a move, and Ignis has never been the one to make the first move. Too risky. And he hasn’t said it verbally, but it’s clear Gladio is trying to get back with Rena. So until such a time that he succeeds or fails, Ignis assumes that whatever they have will be put on hold. He assumes. They haven’t talked about it. 

  
They also haven’t talked about the dozens of mixed signals that the shield had sent him, like putting his arm around Ignis while they were hanging out with Noct and Prompto. Or not waking Ignis up after he fell asleep in Gladio’s apartment and not only letting Ignis sleep in his bed but sleeping in the bed with him. Or coming back from a camping trip with Iris and making a point of saying “I actually missed you a lot while I was gone.” Then all of a sudden he’s talking about how much he misses her, how badly he fucked up, and that just muddies the waters even more. Ignis doesn’t even feel like a rebound, he feels like a coping mechanism, and in some strange twisted way he _ wants _ to be a coping mechanism.

  
Being with Gladio means great sex, it means a strange kind of intimacy that’s mostly detached from romance, it means someone there who listens and understands better than anyone else. He makes Ignis’ life better, and Ignis wants to do the same in any way that he can. But even among the blurred lines he can’t seem to keep Gladio from getting lost on _ her _ and it sucks.

  
Maybe he and Rena won’t get back together. There’s a selfish piece of Ignis’ mind that wants them to stay broken up for his own ends, but he also has a feeling that something would go wrong if they started dating again. He never knew exes who got back together and didn’t regret it. At the same time, though, Ignis wants Gladio to be happy, and if Rena makes him happy then he can find peace with that. 

  
But Gods, Ignis wants to make Gladio happy. He wants to fuck him again and be fucked by him again. He wants to be back on the couch with him reading the same book and returning his grin as they both turn the page. He wants the comfort that Gladio has always given and he wants to provide the comfort that Gladio has never sought. He wants these feelings to fit into a box that he can carefully put away; it’s too intersectional, too “I want to keep fucking but I don’t want to date you but I care about you _ so much _ but I don’t know if it’s love or just me.” He wants things to make sense. 

  
But mostly he just wants to be enough for Gladio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
idk I just like angst  
\-------  
Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
Yell at me on [tumblr](https://kataruhh.tumblr.com)


End file.
